northminbroadcastersfandomcom-20200224-history
DXRK
DXRK, broadcasting as 99.9 Magnum Radio, is a news and music FM radio station is owned and operated by Magnum Broadcasting Inc. in the Philippines. The station's studio is located at Magnum Broadcast Center, 2nd floor, SBS Building, C.M. Recto Avenue, while the transmitter is located at Osmena Street, Cagayan de Oro City. 99.9 Magnum Radio operates 24 hours a day, except on Mondays where it signs-off at midnight to 4:00 AM, and except Holy Week of each year where it signs-off at midnight of Maundy Thursday until 4:00 AM of Easter Sunday. History ''99.9 RK'' era: 1979 - 2002 DXRK was launched on December 26, 1979 by then Mayor Pedro "Oloy" N. Roa, through his company P.N. Roa Broadcasting System. The station was then called 99.9 RK, bearing the slogan "The Rhythm of the City". Its format was more of contemporary hit radio (CHR). On December 27, 1979, 99.9 RK it had its first broadcast and it operates 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. On February 3, 1997, 99.9 RK limited its broadcast from 8:00 AM to 12:00 MN. 99.9 RK had its final broadcast on December 31, 2002 after 23 years of broadcasting. ''99.9 Bay Radio'' era: 2003 – 2010 Acquired back then by Baycomms Broadcasting Corporation, DXRK changed its callsign to DXBD and began its test broadcast on January 27, 2003. On February 24, 2003, it was relaunched as 99.9 Bay Radio Cagayan de Oro. The station signed on at 5:00 AM. The format of the station is Hot AC music, broadcasting on a 19-hour basis from 5:00am to 12:00mn. At that time, its studios and transmitter were located at J.R. Borja St. In 2008, its callsign revert to its original callsign, DXRK. Since April 5, 2009 to October 24, 2010, Bay Radio began 24 hours a day except on Mondays where it signs off at midnight to 5:00 AM. Since October 31, 2010 to December 18, 2010, Bay Radio began broadcasting on a 24-hours a day except on Sundays where it signs off at midnight to 5:00 AM. After 7 years of broadcasting due to possible timeslot sign off every daily, Monday and Sunday at 12:00 MN to 5:00 AM, 99.9 Bay Radio signed off for the last time dissolved on December 25, 2010 with the last program of Foreign Saturday Nights and the last song "I Love You" by Celine Dion. Since the next day, 99.9 FM was left dormant. During that time, the station was sold to Magnum Broadcasting Inc., and its studios moved to its present location at 2nd floor, SBS Building, C.M. Recto Avenue and transmitter moved to its present location at Osmena Street. ''99.9 Magnum Radio'' era: 2011 – Present On February 1, 2011 After a month hiatus. 99.9 FM returned on air as a test broadcast. On February 28, 2011 99.9 FM was relaunched as Magnum Radio at 4:00 AM.[1] Under new management of Magnum Broadcasting Inc., the main format of the station is news/talk and music, similar to Brigada Newspaper's DXYM in General Santos. Magnum Radio ranked #1 in Cagayan de Oro, based on the recent Kantar Media Radio Research Council Survey. It got 3.775% of audience share. Programs Current *Buntag na Pilipinas (4:00 am - 6:00 am) *Magnum Morning News (6:00 am - 6:30 am) *Magnum 45 (7:00 am - 7:45 am) *Magnum Rapido (7:45 am - 9:30 am) *Magnum in Action (11:00 am - 1:00 pm) *Magnum Noontime News (12:00 nn - 12:30 pm) *Magnum Reports (4:00 pm - 6:00 pm) *Magnum Reports (Saturday Edition - 4:00 pm - 5:00 pm) *Balitang Magnum (6:00 pm - 6:30 pm) *Magnum Radyo Medico (every Saturday - 5:00 pm - 6:00 pm) *Magnum Morning News (Sunday Edition - 6:00 am - 6:15 am) *Magnum News Express (Sunday - 7:00am - 7:15 am) *Magnum Noontime News (Sunday Edition - 12:00 nn - 12:30 pm) *Balitang Magnum (Sunday Edition - 6:00 pm - 6:15 pm) Music *Magnum Morning Hits *Magnum Afternoon Melody *Magnum Top Hits & More *Magnum The Best of Love Song *Magnum Breaking Dawn *Magnum Remix SUNDAY *Magnum Slow rock *Magnum Back to Back Sunday *Magnum Instant Request *Magnum Top 10 countdown *Magnum Pinoy da Best ka *Magnum FRC *Magnum Alternative Jam Previously Aired Programs 99.9 Bay Radio * Bay Radio Top 30 Countdown (every Saturday at 5:00 PM to 8:00 PM) * OPM Klasika (between 70's, 80's and 90's) (every Sunday at 2:00 PM to 6:00 PM) * Good Morning Bayanihan (every Weekdays at 5:00 AM to 9:00 AM) * F.R.C. Prime (every Weekdays at 9:00 AM to 11:00 AM) * The Ultimate Madness (every Weeknights at 8:00 PM to 12:00 MN) * Bay Midnight Life (every Monday to Friday at 12:00 MN to 5:00 AM) * Saturday Midnight Happiness (every Saturday at 12:00 MN to 5:00 AM) * Sabado ng Pinoy (every Saturday at 5:00 AM to 5:00 PM) * Sunday Over Classics (between 70's, 80's and 90's) (every Sunday at 5:00 AM to 2:00 PM) * Beautiful Hapon Paninindigan (every Weekdays at 3:00 PM to 6:00 PM) * Bay Radio OPM Top 10 Countdown (every Sunday at 6:00 PM to 7:00 PM) * My Lover Sweet Charming (every Weekdays at 1:00 PM to 3:00 PM) * Basta Tanghalian Tayo (every Weekdays at 11:00 AM to 1:00 PM) * Revenge Remixes Weekend (every Saturday and Sunday at 8:00 PM to 9:00 PM) * Power Love Songs (every Sunday at 7:00 PM to 8:00 PM) * Evening ng Real (every Weeknights at 6:00 PM to 8:00 PM) * Foreign Saturday Nights (every Saturday at 9:00 PM to 12:00 MN) * Mystery Senti Lies (every Sunday at 9:00 PM to 12:00 MN) Anchors Current *Jun Albino - President/General Manager *Manny Agustero - VP for Operation *Joel Jacobo - Reportorial and Current Affairs Manager *Norman Jabagat - News and Research Manager *Bhing Jacinto - Admin. Officer *Engr. Eric Bahan- Technical Manager *Gilbert delos Santos- Production Supervisor *Ailyn Acorin - Newswriter *Nanette Pasayon- Newswriter *Abegail Alvarez - Newswriter *Menzie Montes - Reporter/Hunter 17 *Fercid Bianca- Magnum Hunter 14/anchor *Marichu Enterina- Magnum Hunter 16 *Lyn Holgado- Magnum Hunter 22 *Yisa Abragan - Magnum Hunter 13 *Ernie Bangahon- Magnum Hunter 19 *Kaye Buscaino -Magnum Hunter 15 *Deen Uy- Admin Staff *Cherel Asilan- Admin Staff *Arnel Castulo- Technical Staff *Brian Magan- Technical Staff *Mae Lugto- Production Staff/DJ *Vina Maghinay - Production Staff/DJ Former 99.9 Bay Radio DJ's *Alwynn *Yvette Maita (Voice-over announcer) *Victoria Caramel (Voice-over announcer with commercials sponsors) *Melody "May May" Medina *Melanie Amorsilo *Betty Bettilina *Arvin Louie *Aragona *Maranilla *Marvin Montes See also *Magnum Broadcasting (Philippines) References External links * * Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1986 Category:Radio stations in Cagayan de Oro